Writing Pieces of Me to You
by Deprived of Chocolate
Summary: Sakura has to write to a student to someone outside of Japan for a grade. The thing is, she hates him, this stupid, proud someone with a pen name of Little Wolf at the first letter. But when she has a chance of meeting him, why won't she stop falling?
1. Lil' Wolf Is A Creep

i want to own CCS,but i dont.

that disclaimer makes me sad

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Dear Little Wolf,

I have no idea who the heck you are. I'd rather that it stays that way if you don't mind. This thing is for a grade, so don't get pissed off.

Your Ever Loving Friend -cough-,

_ Cherry Blossom_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

I smiled evilly to myself. I kissed the envelope and gave it to my dad," Here ya go. I'm done."

He looked at me quizzically, " That fast? You said you were going to write a letter."

"That _is _a letter. It has a heading, a body, and a closing." I said cutely.

"If there's only one sentence in here, you're going to have to write the letter over," he told me.

"Well, there's three," I pointed out.

"Sakura," he warned.

I pouted, " Fine. But send that one too. I like it," I grabbed another piece of paper and held my pen, thinking of what to write.

My class had been told to write to someone who lived in another country. I never wanted to do this, and was against doing it ever since it was announced.

All of a sudden, I heard they were taking a grade on it. I was in my senior year of high school and couldn't afford to lose another grade. So, I got straight to writing when I came home.

"Dad, what should I say?" I asked. I reasoned with myself that it was writer's block, even thought I had only written '_Dear Little Wolf_.'

"What every letter starts with; introducing yourself,"

"What? That's so boring."

My father shook his head at me.

"Jeez, okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Dear Little Wolf,

I'm sorry for my past letter. My father caught me and told me to be 'nicer'. Well, I'll be nicer.

I don't want you to know my real name, even though it's pretty common, and I don't want to know yours. Let's just both be anonymous and talk to each other about our fake selves.

Hmm. Let's see. What do I think a guy like you would like to know about? That I use tampons? That I wear a cup A? I mean, really, most guys would be interested in that. I wouldn't be surprised if you were too. I would be surprised if you wrote back. Most people would ignore a girl that talked about her privates. : D

Wow, now I'm rambling.

Appreciate it if you never write back.

With very little love,

_ Cherry Blossom_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

I slumped a bit and handed the letter to my dad. He read over it and sighed so loud so that I could hear him.

"Hey!" I started," its more than one paragraph!"

"I didn't sigh out loud for that," he said," What's with the closing? And that paragraph about your..." he couldn't say the word.

"I don't know him yet," I reasoned, " I can't love him if I don't know him. And he's going to be really perverted. Just watch"

"Don't blame me if you're going to be stalked," My dad sighed as he put the letter in an envelope and set both of the letters aside to take to the post office later. I wish dad would take it now; I can't wait what "Little Wolf" says.

I sighed happily. This letter thing just might be fun.

* * *

"Tomoyo! He's so cute!" I heard Chiharu say as I entered the classroom. Everyone was crowded over Tomoyo, who, ironically, is my best friend. By ironically, I mean,

How in the heck did I get such a rich, beautiful, elegant best friend? I mean, she is the **complete** opposite of **me**!

I must some type of magnet or something.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed. She jumped out of her chair and ran to hug me, almost toppling me over.

I'm totally a magnet.

"T – Tomoyo!" I stammered. Why can't I get used to her hugs? She hugs me every single freakin' day! Ahem, do please remember that I am eighteen years old and way too old for this stuff!

But, **she** doesn't seem to remember that.

"Sakura! Look at this picture! It's Tomoyo's pen pal from England!" Naoko took a piece of glossy paper from Tomoyo's desk and ran over to us. She held up the photo.

I saw a handsome – and I do mean handsome – boy about our age that had blue eyes with matching hair. He wore glasses and wore dark blue jeans with a white shirt. He was standing outside of this huge, brown house, out on the front yard of it.

Dang! This guy was perfect for Tomoyo!

"Where's the letter?" I excitedly asked, " I want to read it!"

Tomoyo giggled went to her desk and pulled out a blue envelope with stylish and graceful handwriting. She opened it and handed the piece of paper to me. It had the same handwriting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Dear Miss Tomoyo,

I'm glad that you are my pen pal. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am a college student in Oxford. That house you see in the picture is the Blemheim Palace, where Oxford is close by.

I have, in fact, heard of your mother's company. The clothing designs are famous over here in London. I really can't believe that I am writing to the famous Daidouji's daughter. I am quite taken with you from that picture you sent me.

As for your friend, I don't know what you would do with her. She is your best friend, so you should know more about her than I do, obviously. If you can't force her to write a letter to my friend in Hong Kong, at least tell her that she would be missing out one of the most eligible bachelors in China. I will be sure to tell him to expect your friend's letter. Her name is Sakura isn't it?

Eagerly waiting for your reply,

_ Eriol_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

I glared at Tomoyo after I had finished reading the letter.

Chiharu giggled," That's sweet of him to help you out in your problem with your pen pal, Sakura!"

Tomoyo smiled, " I know. I asked him if he had an address for a friend out of Japan, and he sent it to me ahead of time. I _did_ give it to you, didn't I, Sakura?"

I kept on glaring at Tomoyo, who was still smiling. That purple-haired beauty _had _given me Mr. Wolf's address, and I had written to him as promised. What she never told me was that she had asked a stranger to give me a pen pal!

Is she crazy?

Wait, what's wrong with asking a stranger? I had to write to a stranger.

And you know what?

I'm still waiting for a reply.

"Yes, Tomoyo. You did give it to me and I wrote him a letter." I talked through my teeth, which were clenched together. I forced out a smile.

Tomoyo's face suddenly became serious," Oh, don't tell me. You only wrote him a sentence, right?" she sarcastically said.

I held out three fingers," Three sentences!" I was so proud of myself.

Chiharu snorted out loud and Naoko tried to retrain herself from giggling.

"Sakura! Did you even write a letter?" Tomoyo blamed me.

"Yes! It had a beginning, middle, and end!"

Chiharu and Naoko couldn't help it anymore; they fell on the ground laughing.

" I hope you said something nice to the poor guy," Naoko said, wiping tears off her eyes.

"Okay, what I'm saying isn't the whole truth. I wrote two letters to him. One was longer than the other."

Three stared at me.

Tomoyo's mouth was open," I'm not going to even guess what you wrote in the other one. I already know."

Chiharu sighed," Who wants to bet five bucks that she told what bra size she wears in the letter?"

I gaped at them, "HOW DID YOU THREE KNOW?"

I swear they have ESP.

* * *

I hate guys.

I hate his stupid letter.

I hate his handwriting.

I hate wolves.

I hate him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Cherry Blossom-

You are sick. I can't believe that my bud in England gave _you_ my address.

I'm moving,

_Little Wolf_

P.S. Please, don't even bother to write back. Spare me your ridiculousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

If he ain't perverted, then he's an egotistical jerk.

What does he know about me besides my cup size and the fact that I wear tampons? I said I was going to talk about my 'fake self'!

Fine, I didn't lie to him.

But he won't know, would he?

Ha. I'm gonna enjoy torturing him.

* * *

haha. im gonna enjoy writing this. dont exactly know what ill be doing with it though. :D REVIEW!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

choco


	2. Knock Knock

A HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! i dont own CCS.

bleh.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dear Little Wolf,

You may have told me to not to write back, but I want to anyways. And I told you already that we are going to talk about our fake selves, you jer-…

Ok, ok. Sorry about that. If you can't tell, I'm writing with a pen, so I can't erase it.

I think I told you in my other letter that this piece of crap is for a grade and if I don't do it, I fail high school. Even if you don't reply, all I have to do is to write you a freakin' letter. And that's what I'm doing.

I know that your "bud" in England told _my_ bud here in Japan your address without permission, and I'm sorry. I'll just stop writing to you and find some other person if you want.

Later,

_Cherry Blossom_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"See? This sounds like you and yet it's apologetic." Tomoyo told me," Scratch out that top part."

"No. I like it. And that is so not how **I **write a letter," I retorted, and grabbed another sheet, " Look."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Little Wolf,

WHAT IN THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM? I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE GOING TO TALK ABOUT OUR 'FAKE', _**'FAKE'**_ , SELVES, YOU IDIOTIC SON OF BIT

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Suddenly, my pen disappeared.

Tomoyo had grabbed it," SAKURA!"

"Tomoyo! Give me my pen back!" I reached for my pen, but she held it high above her head.

"Get another sheet of paper!" she ordered," That is not appropriate!"

I sighed," This guy is not a gentleman like Eriol! He told me I was sick!"

Tomoyo shook her head," You _are_ sick! What girl would put her cup size in the first letter to a person you don't know?" she screeched.

I raised my hand.

Tomoyo gave up," Fine, do whatever. He's gonna ignore you."

"I'm not about to say anything personal anyway."

"At least get another paper. I don't want you to embarrass yourself."

" Too late for that ", I snickered and crumpled the paper in front of me," Now give me back my pen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dear Little Wolf,

I absolutely apologize for my rudeness in my past letters. You may have told me to stop writing, but I can't seem to, for my teacher is taking a grade if we communicated. I don't mind if you don't reply back, I'll still get an A. : P

Oh, and I freakin' told you that we were going to talk about our freakin' fake selves, you retard. It's not like I actually wear tampons and have a cup size A. I might even have a C for all you know and I could be wearing pads.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura," Tomoyo growled. I ignored her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anyway, if you move, I would know who you are. I can always look up in the Internet to see if there were any "bachelors", as your "bud" in England had called you, in China that moved. Must be hard for you for being so freakin' famous.

Hey, I actually like being nice. XD

Mwah,

_Cherry Blossom_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I think that this is the best letter I've written so far," I said gleefully as I folded the piece of paper and stuck it into the envelope that Tomoyo scented with sakura.

"I can't believe you," Tomoyo declared, then she reached out to shut off the lights. It was a Friday, and I spent the night at Tomoyo's house.

* * *

That following Saturday, Tomoyo and I went to drop off the envelope and now are shopping!

Yeah!

My legs hurt.

All that woman does is to stare at the stores and see if she would be able to come up with new designs that _I_ would model. That brain of hers needs to stop working for once!

When she was thinking, Tomoyo suddenly blurted out," That would be the perfect outfit for when Sakura meets him!"

I'm like, WHAT?

"We have to get home so I can take your measurements, Sakura!" Tomoyo looked **very** cheerful.

A trait of hers that scares me.

Okay, so we go back to her house and guess what happens?

There's a letter for her.

"Miss Tomoyo?" a maid said when we entered the grand house," there's a letter for you that came while you were out. It's on your desk."

She squealed and ran upstairs to her bedroom. When I caught up, Tomoyo had already ripped the letter open.

It was blue.

When did she write back to Eriol?

"Hey, lemme see!" I said excitedly, and she read the letter out loud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dearest Tomoyo,

I think that's funny. He gave me permission to give you his address to your friend in need. Now, he just told me that he was leaving to go to Japan and meet the girl, since he knows her address anyway. I told him that would be like stalking her, and that he needed to call her first. He said he'd just knock on the door and make up some sort of excuse, like saying he had the wrong house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tomoyo looked up at me and my heart pounded," When was that letter dated?"

She fingered the top right corner of the paper," Thursday. Did anyone come then?"

"No, as far as I know. Keep on reading."

Wait, Thursday? She must've written to him after that letter with the photo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anyway, how are you? I might just come to Japan myself to see you. I would bet all my money that you would be more beautiful real than on photo. I have a break from school everyday this week, and it would be perfect. Do you mind if I came? I understand if you don't want me to come. It would be strange to meet someone you've only talked to in paper.

And of course I admire your designs! If you made clothes for guys, I would like them even more.

Can't wait,

_Eriol_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tomoyo closed her eyes and laid on her bed," He's so sweet."

I sat beside her," You're so lucky. I got stuck with a stuck-up jerk. I don't even know how old the guy is, since, you know, he's a bachelor and all."

"Well, I think he's Eriol's best friend or something. He seems to stay in contact with him even though they're like countries away from each other," she turned over and reached down under her bed. Tomoyo sat back up, paper and pen in her hand.

"You're gonna write to him now?" I said. I had waited a whole week before I wrote back to Lil' Wolf. I wanted to make it look like as if I didn't bother to write back.

"Yes!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dear Eriol,

I would be so happy if you came over! That way, you would be able to see more of my designs that you so admire. You would be able to see my friend, Sakura, also!

Oh, wait. Did you tell your friend my friend's name? Because if you did

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, shoot," I blinked as I saw her writing," I think I need to get home. I didn't want him to know my name."

Tomoyo shook her head," He would have found out anyway. He knows where you live!"

"This letter crap is dangerous. Giving people our addresses to the world."

Tomoyo laughed, "Okay, just ask Lin to take you home. I'll finish this up."

"Later, Tomoyo!" I shouted as I ran out of her room.

"Bye, Sakura!"

* * *

When Lin, Tomoyo's driver, had taken me home, I knocked wildly on our front door, "Dad! It's me! Open up!"

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Dad asked me as I fell into the living room. Apparently, I had been leaning on the door when it opened.

"Did anyone come? Knock on our door or something?" I wildly looked around. Everything was just like when I had left.

"Yeah, a monster," Touya snickered. I smiled and walked up to my big bro.

Then I stepped on his foot so hard he didn't even scream. Oh, and I was wearing one-inch heels that day.

Right in the middle of his misery, the doorbell rang.

If you were in that same room, you could hear my heart beat and the speed it was pumping.

* * *

ooo, i am mean. leavin that cliffhanger hangin like that. : D

bwa hahahahahahaha!!

i am so weird. Review pretty please!!!!!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

choco


	3. Ding Dong

a ha! i had some fun doing this one.

disclaimer...of well, you know.

every clamp character in here aint mine.

* * *

"Sakura, get the door!" Touya shouted to me for the fourth time. My foot was still unconsciously on his foot, pressing down hard.

I couldn't move. That can't be him already, right?

I breathed deeply and took my foot off of Touya's while gaping at him.

"What're you looking at me like that for? Get the door!"

The doorbell rang again.

My heart pounded like crazy.

"Sakura? Will you open the door please?" Dad asked me sweetly from the kitchen. He was making lunch.

I still wasn't moving, I pleadingly looked at Touya. He got the message, and smiled evilly.

"Sakura, the door is three feet away from you," he said in a teasing voice, and pushed me towards the door slowly until I was right in front of it.

_Ding_.

I whimpered and unlocked the door.

Then I turned the knob slowly.

Slowly.

"Sakura, it's rude to keep our guest waiting!" Touya exclaimed and opened the door for me.

I could have died right there if it wasn't for the person that was right outside, whose car keys were in her mouth.

"TOMOYO!" I screamed. She jumped back and accidentally dropped her keys, surprised at my shout.

"What?" Tomoyo asked me innocently while picking up her keys. She made her way inside and took off her shoes, carrying a blue gym bag.

Which I think I left at her house…

"You almost killed me!" I continued to shout. She frowned at me and seemed to wonder why I was so pissed off. Then, she beamed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she said in a high-pitched voice while smiling.

I glared at her," I was scared to death!"

She snorted," Scared or excited?"

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo laughed and went to the stairs that led up to my bedroom. I followed her halfway when.

The doorbell rang again.

I almost tripped. Well, actually I did trip and fell down the stairs.

WHAT IS UP WITH THE DOORBELL?!

Tomoyo froze and turned around to face the door.

Touya stuck his head out of the bathroom," Sakura, get the door please. And hurry up."

He went out of his room and limped down the stairs slowly. Tomoyo went ahead of me and opened the door.

"Mrs. Kaho!" Tomoyo yelled happily and hugged the red-haired woman, who was married to my brother.

Touya and Ms. Kaho don't live with Dad and me. They visit from time to time.

Speaking of visits, I need to tell my dad to take out the doorbell!

Kaho closed the door and walked over to Touya, who kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then, she noticed his limping.

"What happened? I was only gone for twenty minutes, and already you're hurt!" Kaho blamed him, and she looked at me, on the ground. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed.

"Did you call her a monster again?"

Hah. Obviously, she's seen _this_ before. And right after she asks the question, Kaho…

"Touya, give her five dollars,"

Joins my side.

Touya grumbles and hands me the money from his wallet while I stood up. I love that woman!

You see, my brother and I made a bet that whenever Kaho defends me, he would give me five dollars. Touya thought that because she was his wife, she would stand up for him. But Kaho heard about our bet, and I have been getting rich ever since.

Touya chose wisely when he decided who he was going to live with for the rest of his life. Hehe.

Tomoyo laughed, seeing our exchange and Kaho shook her head.

And that stupid doorbell had to ring once again. I gasped.

I almost fell on the floor from shock if Kaho hadn't caught me.

"Sakura!"

HOW MANY TIMES IS IT GOING TO RING!?

Tomoyo smiled a bit and opened the door wide enough for me to see who was there, since she was the closest.

The mailman.

If I went to the hospital because of a heart attack, I'm going to sue the mailman.

"Is there anyone here named _Cherry Blossom?_" he asked, holding out a pink envelope. Everyone looked at me as I meekly raised my hand.

"Well, someone from a black car told me to give this to you, so here you go," he gave me the envelope and stepped out. Tomoyo ran over and sat beside me.

I slowly opened it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Cherry Blossom,

When I told you not to write to me anymore, I mean it.

Stop,

_Little Wolf_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"That was mean." Tomoyo told me when she read the letter to herself," You only needed this for a grade! You even told him he didn't have to write back!"

"Well, I was kinda rude in my last letter anyway. It doesn't matter. I'm still writing to him." I stood up, but Touya grabbed the letter out of my hands.

"The mail guy said he received the letter from a black car. What is going on?"

A black car?

A car...

I opened the door and ran outside. I saw a black car.

A Mercedes.

Which means…

Dang!

He's around here somewhere!

"Tomoyo! He's here!" I shouted. Only someone awfully rich would have a Mercedes.

Tomoyo ran out and held out something.

A piece of pink paper?

"Sakura! Sakura!" She called out while coming towards me. It wasn't a piece of pink paper.

It was a cherry blossom petal.

"Where did you get that? The trees haven't been blooming yet!" I exclaimed.

This was true; it was spring, but the cherry trees haven't had any petals.

She breathed," It was inside the envelope."

I gaped at her," But…how can he get a petal when winter just went?"

She shrugged. Someone snickered behind us, and the car's engine roared.

Behind me.

I spinned around

The black, annoying, son of a beach's car sped off.

Tomoyo blinked," That must've been his car, right?"

I didn't say anything.

I was so mad. I clenched my teeth and tried to stop myself from exploding. Tomoyo backed away.

HE DIDN"T EVEN GO TO THE EFFING DOOR!!

THAT ANNOYING, STUPID… UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait, he snickered though, right?

That can't be _his _snicker.

Whoever snickered behind Tomoyo and I sounded hot.

So it just can't be Little Wolfie's snicker.

Oh, crap, wait.

How did he know I wrote him a letter when I only sent it off some hours ago? He went on a plane here, right?

Stalker.

* * *

oh, it sounded boring. sorry. oh well.

review, peoples!!!

xoxoxoxo

choco


	4. Girl, Think Before You Say!

this is needed later on. gtg!!!!

review!

xoxoxoxoxo

choco

* * *

Tomoyo literally had to pull back into the house since I had no intention of budging from that spot where his car had been.

Touya and Kaho stepped aside, seeing how mad I was when we entered the door.

And, yes.

I was fuming.

When I realized I was in the living room, I grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper, left Tomoyo, stormed up to my room, and slammed the door.

What am I going to write?

I laid myself on my bed, just dropping the pencil and paper on the ground. Oh, I'll just go to sleep. I've had one too many heart attacks today.

Just when I closed my eyes, I heard the door creaking open," Sakura?"

Tomoyo.

"What?" I muffled out. My face was on my pillow. I sounded tired.

"You sound disappointed."

I'M TIRED, WOMAN!

"Why would I be disappointed?" I asked her, feeling my anger coming back.

She giggled a bit," I don't know. You partly wanted him to go to the door, right?"

I let her words sink.

Okay, fine. I wouldn't have been nervous if I never knew he was coming.

I sighed and raised my head, facing her," Will you write for me?"

She smirked," Sure." Tomoyo closed my door, threw a gym bag on the side, and sat down. She picked up the pencil and paper," Tell me what to write."

"Tell him he's crap. You can go ahead and say whatever." My head fell again.

"Okay." She did that creepy laugh. I don't think I would want to read the letter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dearest Little One,

You have surprised me, more than you'll ever know. My condition right now is not pleasant. I have been screaming, throwing tantrums, and binging on chocolate.

You have made me depressed for sure.

I was expecting that you would come; knocking on my door and showing your handsome self. Are you afraid? Of what, I wonder? How I would think of you? Well, I think you're a piece of crap.

And I'm giving you too much credit by just calling you crap.

Lots of Love,

Cherry Blossom 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tomoyo read her letter that was supposed to be me. I didn't even know someone could use so many fancy words in one small letter.

No wonder she was an A+ student.

"Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked, so proud of herself.

"Uhhh" I laughed nervously," I think I'll just write something else. I know I'm not depressed. He'll think I like him or something."

"Well, you're not exactly happy,"

"I just defied death three times. Of course I'm not happy," I stood up and dug through my backpack for paper. When I found one, I sat in front of Tomoyo on the floor.

The petal was in front of me.

"Let me see that petal," Tomoyo pointed. I took it and threw it at her, only landing on my lap. I stared at it, annoyed.

"Well, you tried," she said sarcastically and reached over to take it.

"Give me the pencil," I held out my hand and felt a pen in my hands.

"You sound more amusing with a pen." Tomoyo commented, then giggled.

"I'm going to copy your heading."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dearest Little One,

You. Annoy. Me.

How can you do that? How did you know I wrote back to you yesterday? What's the whole point of the petal? I told you not to write back, so why did you?

WHY DID YOU NOT KNOCK ON THE DOOR??????????

Not like I wanted you to, but you almost made me go into cardiac arrest three times!!!!!!!! THREE FREAKIN' TIMES FOR NOTHING!!

This is a serious crime. If you killed me when I fell down those stairs, I will pimp slap you! (don't want to say the b-word. I'm not like that)

I HATE YOU!!!!!

Cherry Blossom 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I feel better now," I handed Tomoyo the letter and climbed back to my bed.

"Sakura…this paper is full of holes…" Tomoyo faltered.

"He'll feel my anger then," I told her.

* * *

Yukito and Nakuru came over for lunch. When Tomoyo was holding an envelope and came down with me, Touya called out," Time for lunch!" then, he saw us," Oh, you're here."

"Good afternoon, Sakura, Tomoyo!" Nakuru greeted us. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, but the braided part was down.

And…

She looked bigger.

Well, I guess that was because the last time I saw her was Christmas, so of course she would look different when it's February.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us, Yukito?" Touya asked him while seating Kaho down. Tomoyo and I sat down beside Nakuru and Dad placed the steaming food in front of us.

"I thought it would be better if you guys knew first, since you're closest to a family I would ever get." Yukito started, and smiled," Let's eat before I tell you."

Nakuru looked at him," Yeah, I would rather we all eat. Yuki's been hungry."

Dad sat down," Then, Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" All of us shouted.

* * *

When we were all seated in the living room, Tomoyo and I on the couch with Dad, Nakuru on the loveseat with Yukito seating on the armchair, and Touya and Kaho were on another couch.

"So, why is everyone here?" I asked Dad. Tomoyo was just here since she wanted to drop my stuff off, but Nakuru liked her anyway.

"Yukito and Nakuru has to tell you guys something," he said. It seems as if he as already in on the plot.

We all looked at them.

"Ahem," Nakuru started," Well…"

"Um…" Yukito coughed," How about Nakuru tell you guys?"

"No, Yuki, you can say it," Nakuru laughed nervously. She was blushing.

"Okay." He took a deep breath.

"We're pregnant."

…

…

…

"MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Kaho smiled and ran over to hug Nakuru and Yukito. Tomoyo squealed and joined in on the hugging. Touya smacked Yukito on the back playfully. As for me, I blushed real deep. My head was stupid and was inserting images I didn't want to see.

You know, there's only one way that I know of you can have a baby without paying anything.

I stood up, faced the wall, and hit my head continuously on it.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo was still hugging Nakuru, but turned around to look at me.

"She's gone crazy," Touya said. Kaho glared at him," Fine, she's jealous," he added.

He earned a hit on the head from Kaho.

"UGH! I CAN'T STOP THINKING OF HOW YUKITO AND NAKURU GOT THE BABY!" I yelled.

I gasped, and clamped my hand around my mouth.

Stupid.

Idiot.

Retard.

I can't believe I said that out loud!

I didn't want to, but I turned around to look at everyone.

Oh, man, even Dad was a bit pink.

Yukito and Nakuru were the ones who were deeply red. Next were Kaho and Touya. But for Tomoyo, there was a huge difference, seeing as how she was always pale-skinned.

I couldn't breath.

"Oh, crap," I said quietly.

Nakuru looked at Yukito, but when their eyes met, they both quickly turned away.

….

….

….

Kaho broke the deafening silence.

"A – anyway," everyone could tell her voice was forced out," I think we should all go eat the cake Fujitaka made for these two. I knew something was up when I saw it earlier."

"Yeah, let's!" Tomoyo persisted, but she was still blushing.

Nakuru nodded, trying to look excited. Yukito froze on the spot.

"Yukito, let's eat." Touya gulped. He pushed Yukito along with Tomoyo and Kaho.

Dad set his eyes on me," Sakura."

"I didn't mean it! I promise!" I blurted out," I'm sorry!"

He sighed and left the room. Tomoyo came back to the living room, not blushing as much, but there were some traces of pink.

I sank down on the floor.

"It's okay," she strained out," You were made for this sort of stuff."

"IT'S EMBARRASING!"

Tomoyo smiled," I should've brought my video camera."


	5. Stalker

REVIEW!!! I DONT OWN CCS!!

and, dont expect another chappie until mid june. sorry!!

gah, i have a writers block for against my will.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sweet Sakura-

Name: Sakura Kinomoto

Birthday: April 1st

Age: 18

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Complexion: Fair

I think you'd want to stop writing to me now. I have my ways of intercepting a letter, you know. As for the sakura petal, heh. Keep it.

Here's an unbearable picture of you, _Miss_ _Kinomoto_

Stop writing,

Little Wolf 

P.S. I think I should come to your house this week. I laughed that Saturday. This time, I'll have Eriol with me, maybe surprising your friend as well.

Hurry up and have a heart attack already.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My hand shook violently as Tomoyo took the paper harshly and read it. Her mouth formed an O. Chiharu and Naoko read over Tomoyo's shoulder and their eyes bulged.

"He…he…" I flinched, and looked at the other piece of paper inside the pink envelope that I ripped open on the way to my first class today.

It was a picture of me screaming my head off at Tomoyo when she rang the doorbell two days ago.

This guy's got serious issues.

I growled and crumpled the photo with the envelope. My three friends glared at the letter, which was _pink _with flowers, cherry blossoms to be exact.

"Sakura, you're hyperventilating. Calm down," Chiharu told me.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THIS…THIS…THIS _PERSON_ TELLS ME INFORMATION ABOUT MYSELF THAT I NEVER RECALL TELLING HIM?" I exploded

Tomoyo shrugged," Isn't that a sign of him being interested in you?" she asked hopefully.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO COOL ABOUT THIS?! You know what? Forget it…" I went to my desk, pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil from my backpack and purposefully scraped the floor with my chair while I sat down.

"Sakura, what're you doing now?" Naoko asked me. I picked up my pencil, and started to write.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wolf,

You are an as

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The light played blinked, then everything went black. It took me some seconds to understand what had just happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled. Lighting flashed the sky, making the room bright for some seconds.

The screaming started.

"EYAH!!"

"SOME ONE TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

"PEOPLE, QUIT BUMPING INTO THE WALLS!"

"HEY! WATCH THE HAND!"

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT ELECTRICITY CAME FROM A WORM THAT WAS TRAPPED IN MUD?" **AN**: don't ask where I got that from. Just wanted takashi in here for some reason.

Everyone groaned, "TAKASHI-KUN, SHUT UP!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I recognized Tomoyo's voice. It sounded like she was right behind me.

"Right here, Tomoyo. Don't shout in my ear please." I patted her hand, which was on my shoulder.

"SAKURA!" both of her arms enveloped around me, making me choke.

"To – Tomoyo, let…go," I coughed out.

Boom. Another flash of lighting.

I shuddered. Tomoyo felt this," Sakura? Don't worry. It's not going to hit you."

I smiled weakly, hoping she wouldn't see it in the darkness," Yeah… I think you said that last time."

I heard her sigh," What is wrong with the weather?"

BOOM.

I yelped and held tightly to Tomoyo's arms, cutting off the circulation. You see, I was hit by lighting five years ago, when I was 13 years old, and I have been scared of them ever since. Only Tomoyo knows that, of course. And this one other person…

"Sakura! Let go!" Tomoyo tried yanking her arms out of my grip.

"Oh, my bad," I sarcastically said.

Suddenly, the lights came back on. This startled me and I had to cover my eyes. The intercom came on.

"Students," it was the principal's voice," sorry for the small blackout. It seems that the lighting has hit the pole out in the yard and severely broke it. The electricity now is relying on the generator, which will not last for long. Please grab your things, and wait in the cafeteria. There are candles there for every one of you. Do not play. Lighting is going off in 10 minutes."

The kids in my class started to grab their things and all were chatting excitedly. I stood up and crumpled the paper that was on my desk. Tomoyo's stuff was still in her backpack. SO early in the morning to have a storm!

**BOOM!**

I screamed. I covered my ears in fright and started to breath fast. All the people still in the classroom turned to look at me and became silent.

"Sakura? It's fine! It won't hit you!" Tomoyo hugged me again.

Dang it, she freakin' said that last time!

* * *

I sat calmly in the cafeteria with earplugs in my ears, blocking out every noise. I had screamed continuously whenever I heard the thunder roar, and the teachers tried to stuff bread rolls in my mouth. That didn't work, and some student suggested these. I didn't even notice Tomoyo frantically shouting at me until she slapped the back of my head.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted, a bit louder than usual, since I thought I couldn't hear my own voice.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" Tomoyo covered her own ears. Oops.

I took off my earplugs. **BOOM**.

Banged up thunder needs to stop!!

I whimpered and held onto Tomoyo's hand. Why am I such a wimp when this sort of stuff happens?

"Hey, betcha that was the last one, look outside," Tomoyo pointed outside where the windows where. There was a small rainbow.

"Oh," I murmured. The principal stood up. She looked tired," Everyone! Listen to me!"

The students weren't even talking. I guess they were all scared.

The principal took a deep breath," There won't be any school this week until the engineers fix up the electric poles. They are all broken from here all the way to the outskirts of Tomoeda. Which means, there won't be any electricity for the whole town, and the…" the principal sighed," school."

And what would the normal student do when they hear stuff like this?

They cheer.

* * *

Tomoyo and I went out with Chiharu and Naoko. Everything was a mess. Like, trees had fallen on the wire thingies and broke the poles in half. It was going to take a while to rebuild Tomoeda. How can such a short thunderstorm cause so much damage?

"Well, we're going to have to rely on battery-operated stuff, now." Tomoyo stated. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey, you guys think the library is open?" I asked them.

They all blinked simultaneously at me. Chiharu gaped," What?"

"Sakura, you are the last person I know that would go to a library, especially at a time like this," Naoko said.

"I just… need to search up someone," I explained to them. I completely forgot about the thunderstorm and the surroundings as I told them what I had in mind.

If he knew who I was, then I will know everything about him. Should be easy too.

Aw, dang it, I have to use books!

* * *

woot!!! Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't proofread. Ja!  
xoxoxoxo

choco


	6. She Knows What He Looks Like!

ahahaha. i had fun writing this chapp.

dont own CCS. you sue me, i sue you because you sued me.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, Naoko and I are going to my house. You and Tomoyo want to come?" Chiharu asked Tomoyo and I before going into the library, which was still open.

"Later." I replied. The two waved and left. Tomoyo and I went back to climbing the stairs. My mind was completely blank until Tomoyo interrupted me.

"Sakura, aren't you forgetting something?" She started.

"What?"

"Don't you need his name?"

After her words, I sank to the ground. Duh. I'm such an idiot. Of course I needed to know his name! Searching up the guy up using only his address would be hard without the Internet.

WHY IN THE HECK DID THAT THUNDERSTORM COME? (**a/n: maybe because your author wanted to give you a whole week off? For a good reason too. :D)**

I groaned and pretended to sniff," I hate him, Tomoyo, I really do! Just how did he know me? Why does he have to search me up? Why is that stupid Wolf my pen pal, for Pete's sake!?"

"Sakura, remember your grades." Tomoyo chided and told me to get up.

"I'd rather flunk."

She sighed," This is ridiculous. You're getting all worked up over a letter! And I'd rather you not flunk. Won't it be embarrassing for you if everyone else went on to college and you were stuck with the juniors?"

I thought about that for a second," Nope."

"Sakura!"

"Okay, fine. I don't want to flunk. I just…want to get back at the guy." I explained, then the librarian walked over to us," Sorry, but the library is closed, girls. You can come back when the electricity comes back on."

Tomoyo just stood there, and the librarian was getting mad," Please go."

"Oh! Sorry!" Tomoyo pulled me out, but I could tell she was thinking about something…

Oh no. There's a smile on her face. It's one of those creepy ones. Chills went up and down my spine. The smile was getting bigger.

"Tomoyo?" I yanked her arm. She spun around, smile gone," Huh?"

I went straight to the point," Are you thinking about something?"

She giggled and that smile came back, full of evil," Maybe."

"Tomoyo, I'm about to run back to my house if you really are planning to do something. Seriously, you look like you're about to kill someone," I was backing away, but Tomoyo kept a firm grip on my hand.

"Sakura, I think that the lights are still on at my house," she predicted," I mean, I don't really live inside Tomoeda, you know?"

Yeah I know. She lived, like, out on the countryside. The outskirts of Tomoeda.

"And you're saying what?" I asked, still not catching on.

"Well, I have a computer, too."

HALLELUJAH!

* * *

Even thought there was no electricity in Tomoeda, cell phones still work **( A/N: don't know if that really is possible. I don't own a cell. Lets just say that in this fic, cell phones don't depend on signal bars**)

Tomoyo called her driver to come in the front of the library and pick us up. Then, I called my dad and found out that there was no electricity in our house. Wow, like I didn't know. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom, offered to my dad just a few minutes ago that we could live in their house.

And Tomoyo's abode was huge. Even mansion couldn't describe it.

Like I said, how on earth did I end up best friends with someone so rich and pretty?

I met up with Dad when the driver dropped Tomoyo and me off. He was carrying bags and suitcases. For a second, I actually thought that Touya was going to live with us, but I remembered he was already married. Sonomi came out, dressed in a red suit.

"Sakura! Goodness, you were only here two days ago. Come on, I'll show you and your father your rooms."

Sonomi didn't even look at my dad. I guess that she was still pretty mad at him for marrying my mom when she was so much younger than he was. But I think she's starting to warm up to him. Sonomi _was_ the one who called Dad.

Tomoyo gave me a knowing look and said," Um, Mother? Could Sakura stay in my room??"

Sonomi tilted her head," She's in the one next to it, dear. Don't worry, I'm not about to let you two be so far apart in one house," she chuckled and went in," Fujitaka, come on. I think Tomoyo can handle Sakura by herself."

My dad shook his head and went inside. I beamed up at Tomoyo," So, do you want to help unpack?"

"Sure. But after that, we'll go straight to my room."

Well, she seems to be interested in my pen pal, so eager to know whom he is. I smiled at the thought. Then wondered if I wanted to know who he was too.

I choked.

No way! This is for my grades. The guy is too uptight to be worth knowing about.

* * *

"What is his address again?" Tomoyo asked as she clacked on the keyboard. It was so bright in her room compared to the school and the library. Mostly because of the light.

"15827 Wi Ren, Hong Kong," I said. (**A/N: Made it up.)**

Tomoyo typed it up in Google, not looking at the keyboard. Man, she can type so fast. After hitting 'Enter', we had to wait for five minutes.

"Is your computer always so slow?" I teased. Really, it took a long time.

She was irritated," No. I guess there's a whole lot of Little Wolves in the area," Tomoyo grinned.

Suddenly, the results popped up. When I turned my face to the computer, there were three pictures. I stared…

And stared….

And stared…

And could not keep myself from laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" I fell on the ground. Even Tomoyo was trying hard to keep in her laughter.

"What is _that_?" I pointed to the computer, struggling to breath.

She burst out laughing," I have no idea!"

The three pictures showed a guy with brown hair wearing green clothes with sleeves obviously too big for him. He had a sword in hand.

What is he, a big bad wolf? Big, yes. Wolf, yes. Bad?

He looks more like a retard. Bachelor, my ass.

I calmed down after some minutes," Print that out," I told Tomoyo," I _want_ to send this to him!"

Tomoyo, with tears in her eyes, went back to the computer and the printer started working," Who would have known?"

I looked at the pictures again and couldn't help but smile," I should've. Man, if only I had thought of a computer earlier!"

Tomoyo gave me the picture, but her face was still on the screen," Syaoran Li? LI?!?!?"

I jumped back," What is it?"

She stared at me, all traces of laughing and joking gone," HE'S A LI!!!!"

I had no idea of what she was talking about," Tomoyo, I'm _Sakura_ Kinomoto. You mind explaining?"

She sighed," Sakura, you know that big clan up in Hong Kong?"

I slowly started to nod my head, but shook it," No…"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tomoyo freaked out.

"I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, WOMAN!" just exactly how slow am I?

Now, Tomoyo is aggravated," Come here and look," she pointed to an excerpt showing on the screen, which I read aloud:

_Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li Clan, was born on July 13. His blood type is 0 and favorite color is green. He loves P.E. and Math, but took a dislike to the Japanese language when he visited Japan a long time ago. Claims that he was never engaged to Meiling Li, who announced their "love" for each other when only five years of age. Meiling Li said that they were only joking, and that the engagement was never real in the first place. With Eriol Hiiragizawa, his best friend who lived in England, they make plans to visit Japan once again, and Japan is waiting, ready to welcome them both._

I fainted.

* * *

"You know, I never knew you were so faint-hearted," Tomoyo commented as I opened my eyes. I was on my bed, and my head ached.

"Did you hit me or something?" I groaned, and sat up. She laughed.

"More like you hit the floor. I had to get Touya and Yukito up here to carry you. I didn't know you've been slacking off in gymnastics, Sakura."

I glared at her," I have not!"

"Then why do you weigh so much?" Tomoyo stood up and ran for the door.

"TOMOYO!" I ran after her, smiling and thinking up of a way to get back. But as she passed her room, I looked in.

The picture of Li was still on the ground. Oh, yeah. I needed to write a letter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dearest, sweetest, egotistical _Li_,

Oh, I absolutely am flattered that you, the most annoying bachelor in the world, would be coming for me! How heart breaking that is!

You idiot. I don't want you to come, got it? Don't you think that sending letters to each other is already enough? I claim you to be a stalker, since you literally came to my house and took pictures of me. Ugh.

Hey, you forgot something about me! You still don't know my cup size! HAH! It's refreshing to know that I'm talking to a complete stranger, because if I knew you, I wouldn't be like this.

Well, I had fun looking at that one picture you sent me. I bet it amused you. But this picture _I'm_ sending is hilarious. I definitely vouch that this one is better, _Syaoran Li_.

And, no. I will not stop writing. Ain't like I got a choice, butthead.

Luff ya!

Sakura

P.S. If you come to Japan one more time, I'll smack you upside the head and ruin that 'pretty' face of yours. I seriously don't know why you've been made a bachelor. If you're as hot as Chinese guys could get, I feel sorry for the girls in China.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I smiled as I searched for an envelope, hoping that Tomoyo was still running around the house. Unfortunately, she was standing in the doorway.

"Eh heh. Hi. Tomoyo" I quickly hid the letter behind me. She merely shook her head.

"I already know what it said. You were saying the lines as you wrote them," Tomoyo sighed.

I giggled," Sorry, but the guy really is wrecking my nerves. Help me find an envelope, will ya?"

Sakura went out of her room, and Tomoyo scratched her head, glad that Sakura was too occupied in looking for an envelope to notice a blue sheet of paper in her hand, full of long handwriting.

_They've only known each other now, and they keep on fighting through letters. I wonder what my house would look like when their visit is over._

Tomoyo thought in her head that she didn't want to know.

* * *

YESH!!! THEY ARE COMING!! A bit early, I guess, but….

Hee hee.

Review!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

choco


	7. RUN!

Okay, you guys, first, I want to thank all of my reviewers. If you guys had any questions, you might wanna ask them again since I am just way too lazy to go through them all. 

**Big thnx to**:

Dbzgtfan2004

Artificial Happiness

S&s4eva

SakuraPanda63

Violet

Beaucoup riant

YinGYang1

Puasluoma

LadySakuraForest

S A A –K U N

Jay22

LidoOl ashun sweetie

KaYeYe

Miha-chan

Natsumikanfan2105

YuZu-SaKuRiTa-92 

Cherwolf

Infiniteternity

Sakuracherry

A hopefull dream

StrawberryBlossom 44

Euphoria.bebe

Pdrnjm

Animeluver

Athousandxpapercranes

SakuraxSyaoranL

Just4ugirlkhattu

Sakura-bell

Lmao

Sakurawolfblossom

Snapurjawshut

AnonymousM

Kisa101

la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

wolfluvinfreak

again, you peepz are awesomz!! if you reveiwed and i didnt put your name up here, im sorry!

* * *

Normal POV. This is going to be hard…Goodness. 

"I'm awake in the middle of the night so that I can call you!" Tomoyo whispered in her cell phone that night. She was in her room, using a lamp that was beside her bed. If Tomoyo talked too loud and Sakura woke up, that cherry blossom was going to have a B.F. (bitch fit)

"Oh, you guys are already…"Tomoyo faltered, then blushed while scoffing," Come on! I know I haven't given you a phone call in a while, but this doesn't mean that we are getting 'close' to each other!"

She paused for a sec, listening to the speaker," They fell for it…Yeah…yeah…Well, she doesn't remember."

Tomoyo giggled," Of course she's still the same! Yeah…"

"Well, um…" Tomoyo laid on her bed," I just don't think it's a good idea…No, it's not that! I want to see you but…" she blushed heavily.

"No! Not that way, you perv!" Tomoyo clenched, pretending to be mad," But, meeting all of a sudden…. Haven't you seen all of their letters?"

Tomoyo smiled," Well, she did get a bit negative after that storm… Yeah…You sure?"

Tomoyo's smile disappeared," I'll still get to see you, right?"

There was a deep silence, then Tomoyo's cheeks were red with anger, or embarrassment?

"You idiot! I just haven't seen you in years, is all!"

* * *

I laid on my bed, stretched out and tired, even though I just woke up from the most peaceful sleep ever! 

Or did I?

I mean, really, I could hear Tomoyo talking last night and that woke me up! I was just too lazy to walk over to her room and yell

'GURL! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME GO TO SLEEP!'

In my opinion, that is kinda rude if I just did that in someone else's house, if you know what I mean.

It sounded like she was giggling too. As in, hee hee hee. Who the heck was she dreaming about? I'll ask later…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"SAKURA! GET UP AND DRESS YOURSELF!" shouted a certain girl from the other side of my door.

Man, and I even let her off last night. How dare she shout at me?

"GURL! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME GO TO SLEEP!"

Hah.

I heard the door creaking open.

Oh, no.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR BUTT UP! WE HAVE TO HELP CLEAN UP TOMOEDA!" Tomoyo yelled in my ear. Ow.

"But why?" I whined and squinted at her. She was wearing jeans and a plain red shirt that said 'I love you'.

Whoa. Since when has she worn casual clothes?

"Why? You live in the town! You're supposed to help the community!" Tomoyo pulled my arm and got me off my bed.

But my butt fell on the floor.

"Come on. No one will notice if we didn't work," I yawned, looking as if I didn't care. And for a second there, I didn't care, but I could feel Tomoyo glaring.

I'm afraid of my own best friend.

I groaned and stood up," I'm too nice for my own good," I mumbled.

She smiled," Which is why I love you."

I looked back at her as I went into the rest room, "Tomoyo, I thought you knew that I'm only available for guys." I closed and locked my door.

For my own safety.

* * *

"Do you want to walk or do you want Lin to drive you guys?" Sonomi offered. Tomoyo shook her head," It's fine, Mother. We can run." 

I gaped at her," No, we can't. Don't forget that someone fell off her bed!"

"That didn't affect your legs," Tomoyo pointed out.

"But my legs are connected to my _butt_," I retorted. It didn't really hurt, but I don't want to walk to Tomoeda!

"Oh, come on, Sakura!" she pouted, giving me the eyes…

Think of the eyes that Puss n' Boots gave the soldiers in Shrek II.

Yeah, those eyes, but in this case they're purple.

"Fine," I gave in," But we go at my speed."

She bounced up and down, so full of glee.

So, is it just me,

Or is Tomoyo Daidouji winning over every argument?

Something's not normal.

When we came out of the house carrying some money and food, I remembered how far it was to Tomoeda from here.

About five miles. Already, I could feel my legs getting tired. We've been walking for thirty minutes now.

"Hey, Tomoyo," I started. I wasn't about to walk five miles without talking.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Eriol?"

She almost gagged and I had to pat her back several times. What's her problem?

"Tomoyo, quit acting. Do you like the guy?" I locked her arm with mine. The way best friends do. Don't be getting any ideas.

"Um, well…" she nervously looked around, as if she thought there was someone following us.

"Tomoyo? What's up?" She's getting angsty.

"Nothing," Tomoyo replied a bit too quickly.

Something's definitely not normal.

"Are you sure? I swear you almost gagged yourself to death. And you were not eating anything to gag with." I crossed my arms and stood in front of her.

Holy crap.

SHE WAS BLUSHING!

I smiled," Never mind."

It was so obvious that she liked him already. I wonder how many letters they've passed to each other.

"Did you say yes?" I referred to the part when Eriol asked if he could come.

"Yeah. You were there when I wrote the letter, remember?" Tomoyo grabbed the bag and started to move stuff around. Looking for food, I guess.

"Is he coming this week or what?" I saw her take out something black.

A video camera. I should've known better.

She smiled impishly," Oh, he's coming this week. Don't you remember that excerpt?"

"What excerpt?" I innocently asked. She gaped at me.

'That excerpt about Syaoran Li!" She turned on her camera as my face went white.

"Wait, it said he was coming with Eriol?" I tried to remember.

"Sakura, I feel sorry for you. I really do," Tomoyo faced her cam at me.

"OH HECK NO! NO!" I moved the cam out of her way and stared at her eyes," THERE IS NO FREAKIN' WAY THAT HE IS COMING WITH THAT JER-"

"Tomoyo!" Someone shouted from behind us. I looked down the road. There was a silver sports car going towards us.

Fast.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo's eyes widened. Sure enough, there was a blue head sticking out of the driver's window. The car slowed down about three feet away.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo handed me her video camera as she ran over to Eriol, who went out of his car and hugged Tomoyo.

I was standing there, holding a video camera and a bag hanging from my arm.

Okay, a few things confused me.

Scratch that.

A **lot **of things confused me. Let me list them for you:

1. He came in a sports car!

2. He called her Tomoyo

3. She called him Eriol.

4. This letter stuff only started a week and a half ago.

5. She called him Eriol right after he shouted out Tomoyo. How did she know it was his voice?

6. They are hugging each other.

7. Tomoyo is blushing.

8. He came from the direction of Tomoyo's house. The airport is in Tomoeda.

9. Eriol was hotter than I thought.

10. Is it just by coincidence that Tomoyo is wearing an 'I Love You' shirt?

Dude/ dudette, I'm telling you. There is something completely wrong going on today.

Eriol noticed me and let go of Tomoyo," Kinomoto-san? It's nice to finally meet you." He strode over to my surprised self and kissed my hand.

Sweet. Just what an Englander would do.

"Hi, Hiiragizawa-kun. Thank you for giving me a pen pal," I sarcatically said and smiled sweetly. I looked over his shoulder and saw that half of Tomoyo's body was inside the car.

In fact, it looked at if she was **talking** inside the car.

I'm getting butterflies.

It can't be...

It's too early for this!

"Um, it was nice seeing you. Bye!" I ran off, leaving a bewildered Eriol standing there.

Run Sakura!

Just run all the way to Tomoeda.

You didn't take gymnastics for nothing!

I was running as fast as I can when I saw the town. I rejoiced silently.

But heard a car behind me.

OH SHOOT, RUN!

* * *

being the mean person i am, im just going to leave it at that. :D

review!!!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

choco


	8. Haunted

Wow. You people pushed me to make an update today. :D

sorry to disappointe you all when you know who it was in the car.

it adds to my fun.

disclaimer: dont own CCS

* * *

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe….

IT'S NOT WORKING! WHY ON EARTH AM I TRYING TO OUTRUN AN FREAKIN' SPORTS CAR?!??!?!?

I swear that thing is teasing me!! The car is keeping its distance and I know it can go a heck of a lot faster!!

Hey, why am I holding Tomoyo's camera?

OH! A GREAT IDEA JUST POPPED!

I stopped running, then turned around and waved the camera up high in the air. I smiled as the car came faster. I dropped the camera on the road and ran off.

I could hear that car screeching to a stop. I think Tomoyo was screaming.

A CHANCE!!!

RUN!

FASTER!

HURRY!

AM I AN IDIOT?!

I just heard the car start up again!

DANG IT! I HATE MY LEGS!

Oh, if I can't outrun a car, I can outsmart it!

I ran off the road and went into the forest that was there all the time. The car must've stopped again since I heard Tomoyo and Eriol speaking to each other. I was long gone.

I have no clue as to where I am going, but I don't really care.

I AM NOT ABOUT TO MEET THE EGO MANIAC!

Ooo, lookit! My house! I've forgotten my backyard was the forest itself! I rejoice happily and bounced up and down.

If only I didn't hear any twigs behind me. I screamed my ass off.

I also ran my ass off and went to the driveway.

But stopped.

There…

Was a….

Silver….

Car.

I froze and couldn't move. I gaped as the passenger side opened. I held my breath in.

Out came a leg.

Then another.

And a…

White bun? No, two white buns.

"Sakura!" said a white-bun lady and closed the door. I slumped to the ground.

"Meiling?" I questioned, not believing my eyes. Tomoyo appeared behind me and Eriol came out of the car too.

"Wait, you remember Meiling?" Tomoyo was panting. She must've been the one behind me.

I could not speak.

"Why were you running?" asked Eriol. He seemed to have been laughing, seeing left over tears in his eyes.

I still wasn't speaking.

"Sakura?" Meiling came over and nudged me. I was looking straight ahead.

"Meiling…" my voice croaked," Were you in the car the whole time?"

She slowly nodded her head. I blinked.

I ran all the way from Tomoyo's house to here…

Because I thought HE was in the car?

For some reason, I'm kinda disappointed.

And, of course, being so much like the girl I am,

I fainted.

* * *

"Is she okay?" asked some random voice. I realized it was Touya's.

"Yes, it seems she overworked herself," said another person. It sounded like a doctor. I groaned and tried opening my eyes.

"What happened?" I sat up and saw Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Dad, Kaho, Touya, and a white coated guy.

"You blacked out," Dad said, and he thanked the white-coated guy and escorted him out Touya's house. Kaho sighed in relief and walked out with Dad.

Tomoyo came over and took my hand," Don't ever run like that again!"

"Yeah, you, uh, worried us there," Meiling bit her lip. I shook my head.

"Why? I only fainted," I stood up and stretched.

"Oh, sure, like that time when you 'fainted' when the lighting struck you?" Eriol pounded his fist on a table.

I gaped at him," How did you know about that? I've never seen you in my life!"

" I was ther-" Eriol started to say, until Touya knocked on his head.

"Quit talking. All of you have to help out, now," he ordered, and went out.

Everyone stayed quiet, and I knew they were hiding something from me.

Once we were all outside, Eriol, Touya, and Dad went to the fallen trees. Meiling, Tomoyo, and I went to the road and started picking up huge branches. The town was a real mess.

"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo was holding a bag," you remember Meiling?"

"Yeah! She came over a longgggg time ago, right Meiling?" I dropped all of the branches I had in my hands in the bag.

Meiling nodded," You've changed, Sakura."

She spoke softly.

Weird.

"Meiling, are you okay?" I walked over and went up to her face.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Now, that's more like her.

But something's eating her. Something's troubling Tomoyo too.

"Okay, spit it, you two. What's up?" I crossed my hands as I said that.

Meiling and Tomoyo glanced at each other. They were saying something and they didn't let me hear it.

"Um," Meiling started, unsure.

"Sakura, you don't know Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't think so," I said, trying to think," Since when did you two go on a first name basis?"

Tomoyo looked down," I've…seen him a couple of times."

"That don't explain nothing. I've met the guy twice and I still call him by his last name. I think Touya and Dad know him too." I muttered and went back to picking up the long sticks.

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other, again! Why is everyone hiding stuff from me?

"Tomoyo, I'm gonna crash at your house. I'll just walk back," I decided, since it seems these two really need to talk.

"No, wait. I can drive you back," Tomoyo offered. She had Eriol's keys, which I thought was funny.

We rode the car in silence. When I arrived at her house, I stretched to make her believe me," I'm gonna go to sleep. See you later?"

"Bye," she nodded, and drove off. I stared at the road before going in. Just this morning, that girl forced me to work. Now, she lets me sleep?

I sigh as I went up the stairs.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Tomoyo came back, she slammed the door of the car shut as she went out.

"Hey, don't hurt my car!" Eriol shouted while smiling. He was carrying a tree trunk over to a big truck. Meiling was sitting on top of the other trees that were already put there, staring.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"Do you think she should see him?" she asked. Eriol put the trunk down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I just dropped her off my house," Tomoyo replied. Meiling stared at Tomoyo.

"WHAT? I THOUGT YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE HER HOME!" Meiling shouted down.

"Her house is right there! She's staying at mine because there's no electricity. Didn't I tell you that?" Tomoyo yelled back.

Eriol blinked," Does she know we're staying at your house?"

Tomoyo slapped her forehead," Great."

"Thought so," Eriol mumbled.

"I hope Mother can handle them," Tomoyo put her head in between her legs. Eriol patted her back.

"Actually, I hope your house will still be standing when we get back," Meiling growled as she climbed down.

Tomoyo laughed at the joke, then laughed some more. Eriol and Meiling stared at her.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol raised a brow.

"It wasn't that funny," Meiling scratched her head. Tomoyo kept on laughing.

"Wow, I am so good," Tomoyo told herself," I just remembered that the time you guys showed up on the road, my mom has a conference on the other side of Japan and wouldn't be back 'till tomorrow."

Her words sunk in to Eriol and Meiling.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Back to me**

This house is a big house. It's a huge house.

It's a creepy house.

I ran all the way to my room once I heard some rattling in the kitchen. I also locked myself in.

Coming back to Tomoyo's house is a very bad idea.

I thought all the maids and servants were off today! They're supposed to be helping Tomoeda!

And it can't be Sonomi. Her car's not here.

So, who is it?

Well, I'm not about to find out, I'm too scared to go out there!

I leaned against the door and panted. I closed my eyes when I heard nothing and sat down, still leaning.

Footsteps echoed as they went up the stairs. I shivered and goosebumps appeared on my arms.

Something clicked above me. I looked up.

SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO OPEN MY DOOR!

I growled and went over to the bathroom. There was a long, metal stick sitting in the corner.

This guy is so gonna die.

Yay, that rhymed!

Just when I had built up confidence, the door rumbled. I yelped and ran to the farthest corner in the room.

Come on! I have a metal stick! I can beat the guy up!

I walked slowly to my door, which had stopped shaking. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked my door and swung it open.

My stick fell to the ground.

There was no one there.

My heart was beating fast; I dropped to the ground beside my stick and placed a hand over my heart.

"Is someone there?" a deep voice said from the other side of the hallway.

Um…

I screamed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Did you hear that?" Meiling looked out to Tomoyo's mansion.

Tomoyo sighed," Yep. Definitely Sakura."

"Come on!" Eriol went out of the car and so did the other two. They ran to the front door, only to find it locked.

There was another scream coming from inside.

"That was Sakura's again!" Tomoyo ran to the backyard and found an open window.

Meiling followed Tomoyo inside," He is so going to get it when I see him," she threatened.

A scream came from upstairs, and Sakura ran down.

"TOMOYO!"

* * *

oh, dont forget!! you guys are allowed to guess who it was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

xoxoxoxoxo

choco


	9. Idiot

its another shortie. bah.

sorry for not updating yesterday!! my mom kept me from the computer since she thought I was spending too much time on it.

I'm sneaking. : D

* * *

"TOMOYO!"

I opened my arms and fell on Tomoyo, who staggered back.

"S- Sakura?"

I hate to say it, but this is the first time **I've** hugged Tomoyo. Yeah, I was never much of a hugger.

I heard Eriol and Meiling going up the stairs. A door slammed and everything became quiet.

"Sakura, why are all the lights off?" Tomoyo hugged me back and rocked me slowly. My heart was still pounding.

"Because they're not?" I whimpered.

Tomoyo sighed," Was there anyone here?"

I nodded frantically," Some really big dude."

"Big?"

"Big. His voice was so deep it was scary!" I quieted down," But, now that I think about it, the voice was sexy."

I could feel Tomoyo trying not to laugh," Really?"

I saw the lights turning on," Really."

We both giggled, and Meiling came down, wiping her hands as if she just finished beating up someone…

"There was no one," Meiling announced cheerily. I gaped at her.

"NO ONE? HOW COULD YOU SAY THERE WAS NO ONE?" I let go of Tomoyo and yelled at the top of my lungs," THAT GUY WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ME!"

"He didn't say that," Meiling murmured.

I scrunched my eye brows, "What?"

"I mean, I threw him out the window," she smiled. It seemed true…

"You just said there was no one," I blinked.

"Yeah…I did?"

"Mei-ling," I said her name through my teeth.

"Haha," Meiling started to go back up the stairs," I'm going to go to my room now."

When Meiling was gone, I could see that Tomoyo was teary with laughter. They were up to something.

"Her room? Is she staying here?" I asked her.

Tomoyo nodded," Yeah, they're using the guest rooms."

"They?"

" Um, Eriol and Meiling," Tomoyo went up the stairs and I bounded after her.

"You never told me that," I retorted. She opened the door to her room.

"I know, I forgot. Sorry," Tomoyo went inside and called out before closing the door," I need to change!"

I sighed. I was about to go into my own room until Meiling held out an envelope to me.

Note that it was pink.

"It's addressed to you. I found it in my room for some reason," she explained. I blinked at her before taking the envelope.

"Wow, um, thanks," I told her before going in. Meiling smiled and went to the other room that was two doors down.

I closed my door and looked at the envelope. Great, there's no sender.

I opened the envelope and a petal fell out.

Note that this is also pink. Man, I already know who it came from.

I bit my lip as I unfolded the paper, which was,

OMG

pink.

Is this guy gay?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dear Cherry,

Why do you not want me to come to Japan? Come on, won't you get a higher grade if I visited your class?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I flinched. Wasn't he the one telling me not to write to him? And now he wants to come?

Asshole.

Oh, yeah. I wasn't supposed to cuss.

Ugh, who cares? I've been cussing since Chapter Six.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anyway, I'll bet you don't have a whole lot of hot guys there in Japan either. Give me a chance, please?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**WHAT?!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And don't worry; soon, once you meet me, I'll know your cup size.

Love you too,

_Syaoran_

P.S. I did not literally come to your house. I parked by it. And what's wrong with taking pictures? I'm sure many more people at your school do the same thing, with your sexiness and all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ONCE I MEET HIM?

WHAT THE HELL?

He must've been on drugs when he wrote this.

That's it. He was high.

Yeah, this idiot is dreaming too much.

Ew. He was dreaming way beyond the dry ones.

Okay, the only thing that made sense when he wrote this was the very, very last part. Like, The last part of the last sentence.

_That_, I agree on.

The others, they are not happening.

Oh no.

Unless he's already in Japan…

Outside of Tomoeda…

Inside Tomoyo's house…

In one of the guestrooms…

Hey, wait, back up!

How did he answer my letter? I gave it to Tomoyo to send…to…the…

Grave mistake.

I gave it to Tomoyo.

And she must have left it in his room before we walked…

Hmm…

Why are they not telling me that my pen pal is here?

You know what'll do?

Pretend to play stupid and not notice that Syaoran is here. That way, Tomoyo and them will think that their plan is working.

When it's not.

What…ever…their…plan…is…

Haha.

I'd really rather not know.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tomoyo's voice asked. She knocked again.

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine," I squeaked. I crumpled the paper into a small ball and put it under my pillow. I opened the door then.

Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo changed their clothes. I raised my brow.

"Why did you all change?"

Meiling put her hands on her hips," We're going to the grocery store in another town. We don't have enough food."

Eriol went to the stairs and held up his keys," I'm driving."

"Come on," Tomoyo beckoned. Grocery store? This was a perfect chance.

"Nah, I'll stay," I leaned against the door.

"What? No, you are coming with us," Eriol looked to Tomoyo and Meiling for help.

Tomoyo grabbed my arm," Yeah, let's go."

"You can't stay here. There's no one else!" Meiling reasoned.

Uh huh.

I didn't expect all of them to complain, but that just proves that Syaoran is here.

Goodness, don't they ever learn?

"Hey, I'll stay in my room. Satisfied?" I yawned, faking it," Look, I just want to go to sleep."

Tomoyo frowned, and glanced at Meiling.

"Oh, fine. Go ahead, I forgot my wallet," Meiling waved off Tomoyo and went into a guest room.

That was **not** two doors down.

It's got to be his room.

"Goodbye, Tomoyo," I shook off my arm. She sighed.

"Lock the doors and everything, okay?" Tomoyo warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll safe," I yawned again. That seems to work. Tomoyo went to the stairs and Meiling followed close after.

"Get me some chocolate, okay Meiling?" I yelled after her.

"Yeah, yeah."

And the front door shut.

I smiled impishly.

I'll play his little game.

I just need a pencil and paper.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Syaoran-

How could you have replied when I gave the letter to Tomoyo this morning to send off to the postman? That's impossible!

WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THESE PETALS? It's pissing me off. I want some.

Oh, and I don't need you to come to Japan, although if it can't be helped.

Where are you? There's this little excerpt that told me you were coming with Hiiragizawa-kun. Are you staying in a hotel?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remember, I already know where the idiot is.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And, no, I will not give you a chance. Just stay out of my house and you're safe.

Got it?

Hate you,

_Sakura_

P.S. Quit sending me pink letters! It's gay. And, that comment you made about me, thanks. That was nice. I'm not going to call you handsome, but I guess you're decent.

Just take off the green costume and put down the sword the next time you take a photo shoot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I shook my head. This letter stuff is getting stupid.

I placed the letter on Tomoyo's table. She can read it for all I care.

It's not like she doesn't know what I wrote on the others.

Now, Syaoran Li.

It's time to make _you_ scared.

…

How am I going to do that?

* * *

man, this chapter was boring. I think it's boring. If you're confused, just ask. I'm not sure if I'll answer it though…. 

gak. sorry if i didnt answer anyones questions last chap!!!!!!!!!!!

Thnx for reviewing!!! Everyone!!!!

Review some more!!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

choco


	10. FINALLY!

hey, peeps!

i saw my past updates and it turned out that i was very bad with my past and present tenses...

yeah. my bad!!

dont own card captor.

but review anyway!!!!!!

* * *

I have banged pots loudly in the kitchen.

I have eerily turned the lights off and on, hoping that he would see the light blinking from the cracks of his door.

I have closed everything – lights, windows – anything that made the house creepy.

I walked back and forth in front of his door, making it seem like someone was haunting him.

I have ridiculously made sounds I never knew I was capable of making.

I ran up and down the stairs, leaving stomps echo through the house.

I am trying to make him scared.

AND IT SEEMS THAT NOTHING IS WORKING!!!!!!

I think I'm about to go crazy, because every single freakin' time I try to do something to make this guy hide in fear, it never works!

I haven't heard anything from that room Meiling went in that signaled any sign of life!

Jeez, I just made up some sort of workout and I've made myself sweat.

I mean, really, how come I get scared of my own actions and Li doesn't even make a sound?

Yes, I made myself scared of the things I do.

Shut up.

I need to stop doing this, the only person I'm scaring is myself.

Goodness.

Everything was still quiet and I just tiredly walked to my room and locked the door, just in case.

I lay on my bed, trying to think.

This is stupid. What on earth am I doing?

Am I even sure that this guy is here?

Meiling said a while ago she threw someone out of a window.

I believe that girl's word, she would never lie to me.

Oh, she better not have been lying to me.

As for Tomoyo, she knows how to lie. She may not seem the type to, but she uses her looks to take advantage of others.

She's that evil.

And Eriol…I don't even know him.

But how did he know that I was struck by lighting some years ago?

I sigh; knowing the only person with answers was in the same house.

I tried to fall asleep, but out of the corner of my eye…

It was dim in my room and I noticed the light outside flicked on…

Then off…

Then on…

And… off…

I think it was normal for me to scream.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo sighed as she drove her cart around the grocery store," You think she's safe?"

Eriol snickered," With him, she should be."

"Right. He would jump at any chance to make fun of Sakura, you know," Meiling picked up some Hershey chocolate and absentmindedly dropped it in the cart," You've read their letters; he was trying to annoy her."

"So?" Eriol shrugged," She went along with it."

Tomoyo hit him lightly in the stomach," But Sakura doesn't know who he is!"

Eriol frowned," She's changed so much, I don't think he knows her either."

Tomoyo pouted," Sakura hasn't changed _that_ much. The kind and quiet her is still there."

"I hope so," Meiling quietly murmured, then said out loud," Because he liked the kind and quiet Sakura."

Eriol shook his head," We all did."

Tomoyo led the cart to the cashier; they had finished buying everything that would be enough for more than ten people for that week. Eriol had to drive another cart.

"I wonder what Syaoran is doing right now…" Tomoyo wondered.

Meiling scoffed," If I knew him, he must be scaring the crap out of Sakura."

"He's too nice for that," Eriol defended as he unloaded all of the heavy things onto the black-moving thingy. (**A/N: forgot what the black, rubber thing was called**.)

Tomoyo peered at her friend," Right. Who wants to bet?"

No one raised their hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

I screamed and kept on screaming. The lights stopped flashing and I heard another door slam.

I blinked.

Okay, so I unintentionally scared him by screaming my lungs out.

I grabbed my metal bar and cautiously opened my door. Breathing in and out, I went to the door of the room I saw Meiling go in.

It's now, or never.

Well, now, or later.

I turn the knob, and I am surprised to find it unlocked.

Is this guy expecting me to go in?

With a triumphant yell, I burst the door open.

The baton is raised above me, and I run in.

And trip.

Before I make it to the ground, can I ask you a question?

Do floors have arms?

* * *

Tomoyo goes into the driver's seat of Eriol's car and starts it up," Let's hurry up and go home. Fast."

"Who said you were allowed to drive?" Eriol asks her as he slides into the passenger seat.

"I did." Tomoyo backs out of the parking space and drives into the highway.

"Tomoyo, slow down!" Meiling barks out. Tomoyo was going eighty-five miles an hour on the road.

Tomoyo changes her gear and goes faster," It doesn't matter! Sakura is bound to do something stupid!"

"Syaoran is bound to keep her from doing it!" Meiling screeches back. She was tumbling in the back.

Eriol grabs the dashboard," Forty-five minutes won't give her much to do, Tomoyo, calm down!"

Tomoyo steps on the pedal," I knew we should have told her! I knew it!"

"I thought it was going to be fun if we didn't," Meiling complained. She finally managed to buckle herself in. Eriol, however, didn't have much luck.

" We won't we able to tell her if you go one hundred miles an hour, Tomoyo!" Eriol placed a hand on Tomoyo's, which was on the steering wheel. He moved the steering wheel to the side, where Tomoyo slowed down and stopped.

"Jeez, you overreact," Eriol commented, then chuckled.

Tomoyo pouted," Shut up. I just want to go back home."

"No, you want to record Sakura meeting him after how many years?" Meiling said sourly.

The raven beauty goes starry eyed," It'll be called the Reunion of the Blossom and Her Wolf!"

Meiling laughs," That sounded so wrong!"

Eriol rolled his eyes and touched Tomoyo's hand again," May I drive now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tomoyo steps out of the car, hiding her blush.

Once Eriol was driving, Tomoyo dials her house She puts it in speakerphone for the other two to hear.

* * *

A pillow?

It feels so soft and warm. I don't know what it is.

Maybe a bed warmer?

I rub my head against the surface, and it feels like a wool blanket.

Dub. Dub.

Is something pounding?

Dub. Dub.

I place my ear on the pillow.

Dub. Dub.

Yeah, it sounds like something is pounding in there.

I reach over to the side to take the pounding thing out, but once my hand reached a side…

It jerked back.

"Woah!"

I flutter my eyes open and do it again.

"Hey, quit it!"

What the heck?

I do it again.

"I said stop it!" Some deep voice growled.

…

…

…

Oh shit.

No way.

Where am I?

"Sakura?" I hear Tomoyo's voice from behind me.

I turn." Hey Tomoyo!" I see Eriol and Meiling too.

They look either happy or surprised.

Tomoyo gapes from the doorway," Sa-Sakura…"

I turn my whole body around," Tomoyo! Did you get my-"

"Ow, that hurts!"

My head spins back at the pillow.

Or…chest.

Meiling points at me," How long have you guys been like that?" she screeches.

"Some time ago," the voice replies back. I'm too scared to look where the voice comes from.

Eriol laughs," Man, I though you weren't ever going to reveal yourself to her!"

"I didn't! She came and fell on me!" the voice yelled.

I gulped and looked up from the chest.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Slap.

Smack.

Slap.

Kick.

Slap

Punch.

Slap on the other cheek.

Twist on the nose.

Slaps on both cheeks.

I did all this with my eyes closed and ran to Tomoyo.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?" I shouted, still not looking at my molester.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The voice shouted back.

I faced him," WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Eriol stood in between us," HEY! Shut up! If you both want to have a decent conversation, stop saying 'hell'!"

I glared at him and diverted my eyes back to…

…him…

I think I just fainted again.

* * *

boring. I think im just getting bored with this story. Yes, in the very, very end is where sakura finally saw his face.

As in, his hotness.

I think im just losing inspiration. Yep.

Bleh..

great. i need to read more fanfiction to get inspired.

sorry i havent updated. i was out for a vacation with my family.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Choco


	11. No way

I had _some_ inspiration… 

But have fun!

* * *

Not here.

Not here.

Not here.

NOT HERE!

Dammit.

WHAT AM I LOOKING FOR ANYWAY?!

"Sakura!" Tomoyo chased me while I opened all the doors leading to rooms in her house," What is with you?"

Right when I woke up, I suddenly felt this urge to search for _something._

Oh, wait. Let me fill you in…whoever you are.

I slept for three days straight. I 'supposedly' went to town with Tomoyo on Tuesday, and so today is Friday.

The thing is, I don't remember going to town with Tomoyo. Tell the truth, I don't remember what happened that day.

I can't remember anything.

At all.

"Why _did_ I go to sleep?" I asked myself before Tomoyo came up to me, panting.

"Are you looking for this?" Tomoyo held out something.

A pink envelope. I blinked.

"Barbie mail? Tomoyo, we're eighteen…"

Oh, well. Could I blame her? She likes cute things.

Like me. Heh.

Tomoyo staggered back, dumbfounded," W-What?"

I shook my head.

_Poor_ girl.

"I know you miss your dolls that you donated to the Salvation Army, but that was ten years ago. Get over it."

Tomoyo gaped," BARBIE?!? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Ooo, she's in denial. Better not mess with her…

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screeched, waving the envelope in my face" THIS IS FROM YOUR _PEN PAL_!"

Whaaaat?

"You mean the role player that wore the funny clothes and the paper sword?" I grinned," Let me see!"

But the envelope slowly slipped from Tomoyo's hands," Wait…you mean…you didn't write that letter that was left in my room the other day?"

I shrugged," I don't think so…" I bent to pick up fallen pink thing, but Tomoyo stepped on it.

"What was the last letter you wrote?" she asked seriously. I raised my brows at her.

"The one we both did, with the picture of him in it? Remember?" I pointed out, and tried to move Tomoyo's foot.

"Sakura," she whispered," You…don't you…didn't you get his letter?"

I gave her my blank face.

After some seconds, Tomoyo just stalked off, giving me the freedom to pick up the stupid thing.

What is with her?

"Ok…" I murmured, and tore the letter open.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura-

All you all right? You fainted on me again!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Huh?

'Again'?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Did you have to hit me so many times? It hurt you know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um, hit who?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anyway, I'll come again. It'll be fun.

Sorry that this letter is short. I know you wanted more. :D

_Syaoran _

P.S. The petals were from back then. Do you remember?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

…

"I am totally confused," I stated.

* * *

"_She's forgotten_?_"_ Eriol exclaimed in his cell, which was on speakerphone.

Tomoyo nodded," Yeah. She doesn't even recall the time when we chased her down the road!"

"_But she only fainted this time!"_ Meiling shouted," _How could she not remember when she didn't have a standstill?"_

"I don't know!" Tomoyo yelled.

"_You mean to say…that Sakura still doesn't know who I am?" _A voice that was neither Eriol's or Meiling's said sadly.

Tomoyo sighed," I'm sorry, Syaoran."

* * *

Yeah, it's short. I don't have time. I really gtg!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's a nice twist in the ending tho…

I still luff you all!! I have no time to do the rest of my stories…I mite be on hiatus for a while…

So so so so so so freaking sorry!!!!!!!!!

Review!

Xoxoxoxoxo

choco


	12. Not Named Chapter

OMG!! I THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!! I just noticed the review count for this story (im slow) and it's like, 189!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chap!!

* * *

I don't get it. That letter from yesterday made no sense. Tomoyo won't talk to me. Dad is off to who knows where. Sonomi is gone on another business trip, and Touya and Kaho are gone with my Dad!

So, it's just me and her. The servants are out to spend time with their families. Tomoeda is all fixed **( A/N: it wasn't that bad, the thunderstorm. :D)**

WHAT IS HAPPENING!? Oh, here comes Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO!" I scream at her," WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?"

And she looks at me with those eyes of hers. The normal evil spark…it's gone. Tomoyo just waved me off and continued to walk to her room. I know she's not mad at me. In fact, it seems as if she's tired of something.

Of me, maybe? Ow, that kinda hurts. I think it's something else.

I hope it's something else.

* * *

**Hotel Room of Syaoran and Eriol (I would never put Meiling in the same room, mind you)**

"I'm sorry, man," Eriol sympathized and placed a hand on Syaoran's back," But, hey, if it helps, she doesn't remember me either."

"Well, Eriol, you weren't her boyfriend back then, so of course she wouldn't remember you!" an amber-haired guy snapped and shoved the hand away.

Syaoran realized what he had just said. He sighed, aggravated," Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Eriol smirked, but Syaoran could see it was fake," It's cool. But it wasn't like we never tried."

"Tried what?" he growled.

"Tried to make her remember," Eriol stated," Man, all of those times…"

"They were useless," Syaoran commented," All of them."

"We still tried! Don't be all depressed on me!" Eriol spat, and hit Syaoran on the back of his head.

"Ow! Well, don't go PMSing on _me_!" he shouted, hitting Eriol back.

Soon, the two were in a fistfight, which later turned into a pillow ramble. Meiling overheard them shouting **(A/N: she was in the room right beside them) **and knocked on their door.

"Syaoran? Eriol?" She whispered softly, but on the other side of the wood, she could hear them yelling and falling on the floor. She groaned.

"Oh, please, no," she murmured to herself, and forced the door open with the extra card that Eriol gave her.

She found them both strangling each other on the bed in a very suggestive position. That made her scream.

* * *

"Pick up the phone, Meiling," Tomoyo whispered to herself, a cell placed in speakerphone. None of the lights were on, but the curtains were open wide, giving her room some brightness. Her head was buried in her pillows, the cell on a table right beside her.

It gave out a busy signal, meaning that Meiling was talking to someone else.

"Ugh," Tomoyo moaned, and grabbed her cell to turn it off. She saw some blue paper on the table, and wondered what they were.

They were Eriol's letters.

She sighed, knowing that he would never know. She's been busy trying to get Sakura and Syaoran's relationship going, but never has time to even spend any time with Eriol.

Bummer.

Her cell phone rang.

"Meiling?" Tomoyo said in it," This you?"

"_Uh, yeah. You called?_" Meiling's voice made Tomoyo nervous, so she decided to stall.

"Who were you talking with just now?" she asked her.

"_Ha…Room service. Needed some new…pillows," _Meiling sounded as if she was trying to hide something, but Tomoyo didn't push it.

She took a deep breath," We need to talk to Sakura."

"_About?_"

"You know! About her and Syaoran and that stupid storm!" Tomoyo said, getting irritated.

Silence.

"_Are...are you sure about this?"_ Meiling incredulously shouted," _After explaining everything to her, a big sign would flash on her forehead, reading in great, big red letters, 'OVERLOAD!'!"_

Tomoyo raised a brow," What?!"

"_Okay, that was stupid, but, I mean, what, like, how, WHAT WOULD WE DO!?" _

Tomoyo smiled, thinking,_ Okay, so she does agree that we should tell Sakura, but she has a hard time accepting that._

"We blindfold her and get her to hear Syaoran's voice."

* * *

I sighed as I fell on my bed, faced down. Me head is so tired, I feel as if it's about to fall off.

I'm serious here, people.

My neck is cramped and my shoulders feel so HEAVY!

Damn chairs.

Okay, so I was going around the house trying to look for something I don't know what. I was um…well, you could say I was rearranging the furniture.

….

….

FINE THEN!

I was pushing around the couches, tables, the grand piano, the weights, and looking everywhere for that something! Call me stupid and retarded, but I felt as if I had to look for that thing, all right?!

Jeez, this stupid feeling of trying to look for something, and then you forgot what it was. You've had that before too! I think…

I hugged my pillow deep to my chest, but I heard something crunch. It sounded like paper. I rolled off my bed hugging my pillow and saw a pink, balled up piece of paper on the mattress where my bed was.

"The hell?" I muttered and took the pink thing. It looked like one of those letters.

I opened it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Dear Cherry,

Why do you not want me to come to Japan? Come on, won't you get a higher grade if I visited your class?

Anyway, I'll bet you don't have a whole lot of hot guys there in Japan either. Give me a chance, please?

And don't worry; soon, once you meet me, I'll know your cup size.

Love you too,

_Syaoran_

P.S. I did not literally come to your house. I parked by it. And what's wrong with taking pictures? I'm sure many more people at your school do the same thing, with your sexiness and all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Uh…

Okay…

I have a feeling this guy's gay. He has pink paper… Wait.

When was this dated? I glanced at the top right hand corner.

TUESDAY!?

BUT – BUT – I – I WASN'T AWAKE TUESDAY!

Hmpf…I wonder why…

STILL! I WASN'T EVEN ALIVE WHEN TUESDAY CAME!!

I think.

This is crazy; I'm not supposed to think during vacation. That's like, against the law of students.

SAKURA, DAMN IT!! THAT DOES NOT MATTER!

I ran out of my room and was about to knock wildly on Tomoyo's door when I head her voice…

"You know! About her and Syaoran and that stupid storm!…What!?…We blindfold her and get her to hear Syaoran's voice," she said, stopping briefly when the three dots appear.

She's must be on the phone, I think.

UGH, QUIT THINKING!

Okay, okay, so she's talking to someone and she's must be talking about me and…what was his name?

Syaoran?

I stare at the signature on my letter.

Syaoran.

Then, it hit me.

Actually, I slapped myself to see if I wasn't dreaming.

But still, I…remember.

-

-

-

I think.

* * *

"Tomoyo?" I knocked on her door softly once I figured she was done speaking. It opened.

"SAKURA!" She exclaimed.

Ain't she done shouting at me yet? Jeez. She shouted at me the last chapter…

I held up the pink paper from the gay guy and pointed to the day. She read it silently.

"Okay, I remember what happened," I calmly said," Such as, running my ass off from you and Eriol."

She gaped.

"And," I continued," I screamed 'cause I thought someone else was in the house."

Her mouth was still open.

"He kept on scaring the crap out of me, you know that?" I whined.

I see a bit of drool, hon. Close your mouth.

"Then, I slept on his chest."

Ooo, blushing are we, Tomoyo? It's my turn to gape.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I shouted.

She giggled," Yeah, sure."

I gratefully smiled, no idea of what was coming," Are you really going to blindfold me?"

Tomoyo sighed," You heard? Oh well. Yeah, I um, it's time for you to know."

"But why blindfolded?" I asked her, coming in to her room. We both knew of what the other knows. It's like communicating without speaking, you see.

Oh, you might not understand. She's my best friend.

:P

"And know…what?" I slowly queried her. I sat on my bed and stared up at her face.

She sighed.

"Every single thing that you seem to have forgotten.'

I nodded," And why did I forget?"

But I regretted that time when I looked at her face….

"Oh, you'll know when they come over," she smiled.

You know when I talked about the evil spark in her eye?

Well, it's back.

* * *

whoot!!! Itll all be explained in the nxt chap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but it's not gonna end there!

I think. :P

Review!!! Seriously, it lightens my day!!!! My cousins…..

Damn, they are hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

choco


	13. Explanation Of the Wolfie

Entrancia was kind enough to bring back on here. I just read another one of her chapters and I'm like, "I MISSED ALL THIS! EYAH!"

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON HERE FOR MORE THAN I INTENDED! REALLY, REALLY SORRY!

I don't even know if I'm going to finish this or not -sighs-

I just realized how bad my writing is. I mean, it's pretty different from what I do now.

This chap was written a long time ago. choppy, unfinished, and all that jazz, but it's a chap.

Flame me. I deserve it.

* * *

A baby shower invitation. Wow. 

It's pink, for crying out loud. I suppose they are expecting a girl, but I mean…

Really,

DO ALL LETTERS HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT MY BRAIN CAN'T FUNCTION PROPERLY WHEN I SEE A CERTAIN AMBER-HAIRED PERSON?!?

I don't even know what he looks like. That picture I printed out only showed a small part of his face, which was why I couldn't tease him about his features that much.

OH, BUT THOSE CLOTHES! If I even forget that, I'll make sure Tomoyo reminds me to check out the Internet every once in a while. It'll be healthy.

It's fun teasing this guy. The _thing_ is…

WHY IN ALL HECK DOES THE INVITATION HAVE TO BE _PINK?!?!?!?!?!?_ I HATE THE COLOR NOW! ONE MORE PINK THING I SEE, I WILL RIP IT APART AND TEAR IT TO SHREADS-

Or was it tear it apart and rip it to shreds?

Tomoyo hands me something "Here's another letter from Syaoran, Sakura. Open it up!"

Ah, the infamous pink envelope that caused me to hate the color. Come on, Sakura, just fold it in half, grab some scissors, and snip.

Okay, I'll admit it, I sometimes turn my back on some things, but my hands are actually ripping the envelope _open_.

Traitorous dogs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura-

Tomoyo really explained everything to you? In a way, that's relieving, but I wanted to explain some things to you too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, yes! Like the fact that you practically pushed me into lighting?! Explain _that!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If she did say some other things to you, then I'm sorry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If you're truly sorry, shove a pen up your butt and apologize to me in person.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm sorry for all the times I left you and acting mean to you when we first wrote each other letters. It was…unnecessary. Also, sorry for 'stalking' you. Truth be told, Touya knew I was coming. Yes, he, Kaho, Yukito, and Nakuru are in this along with your dad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…

_That_ Tomoyo never told me. Am I not to be trusted anymore around here?!

At least he's being considerate enough to say it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The thing I'm not sorry for though is the fact that you pushed me to the ground that day. I never knew you wanted 'it' so much.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…

DANG IT, MAN! I THOUGHT YOU CARED, AND YOU MESSED IT UP!

THAT WAS JUST A PLAIN STUPID THING TO SAY!

Cheesy freak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know you hate me. If you want, I'll just never disturb your life ever again. But, at least have someone tell you the whole story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, Syaoran, don't worry. You'll get your chance," says a voice beside me. Apparently, Tomoyo seems to delight in reading the letters that are meant for _me_.

I think she just read the sentence I was reading. I sigh.

There's something wrong with all this though…

Why is he so nice? Not that, there's anything wrong with being nice, but in his letters, he's cold, then a jerk, and next thing I know, he's all flirty…

I've heard of cases like this. It's called Multiple Personality Disorder.

PMS.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Syaoran 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sigh again. Guess what, Syao? No one has explained the story to me yet so I have to wait until the baby shower.

And you're invited

Before the meeting, there's a so-called plan. The only people that Yukito and Nakuru that are inviting to their baby shower are my dad, Touya, Kaho, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Syaoran, and me.

I am supposed to come into the room blinded by a black cloth while everyone sits somewhere around me.

Sonomi can't come because of some sort of meeting in Tokyo.

This is such a burden.

And, oh, right.

The baby shower is tomorrow. Yes, today is still Saturday, and I just received a last minute invitation to Yukito and Nakuru's house.

Is this even about the baby shower anymore? And don't all letters come in at the same time everyday, not every 5 minutes!?

Freakin' Tomoyo.

I whine a bit, glancing out the window. It was twilight.

* * *

"I made the outfit for you the first time you received your first letter!" Tomoyo screamed the next day. And in two hours, I have to go to that baby shower 

In Tomoyo's designs.

Look, I love her designs! Her clothes are so cute and laid-back! But, um…well…

You could say that the dress I'm going to wear is _revealing_.

Green, strapless, backless, and shit.

Short! Excuse me.

"I'm going to wear _this_?!" I said to her. She was jumping around, clapping her hands, squealing. As for me, I lifelessly looked back at the person in the mirror.

That doesn't look like me. No. The Sakura I know fresh-faced, lively, shy…

This one is bug-eyed, bored, and freaked at the fact that she is about to meet the person most important in her life that she _forgot_ about.

At least, that was what Tomoyo just told me.

"You need make-up," she murmurs, over her small celebration and walking to her desk. I was still staring at the mirror.

No way am I going in this.

* * *

UGH! CURSE TOMOYO AND HER DICTIONARY! 

She literally knocked me out and I am now sitting down on a very soft chair, my head pounding from that book she hit me with. Just because I said I didn't want to wear this skimpy thing.

She's lucky I can't see her or I will personally blow that girl to bitch.

BITS! I MEANT BITS!

JEEZ! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?!

Okay, you know what? To hell with this.

I can cuss as much as I w-

"Sakura! I love your dress!" Nakuru exclaimed.

Right… Over-hormonal woman right across from me. If I curse, she would throw a vase at my face. Because of this stupid blindfold, I won't be able to dodge.

Dang.

I smiled at the direction I heard her voice from," Thank you, Nakuru."

"I'm over here, honey."

I quickly turned my head to the left," Oh! Sorry."

"That's all right."

Hearing her speak like an old woman's kind of weird. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she jumped up and down like Tomoyo.

Now…it's different. Everything's different.

I hear vaguely hear Tomoyo and Eriol talking with each other. They were saying something about dictionaries.

Don't worry, Tomoyo; I'll buy you one for your birthday.

While I was smiling to myself of how I'll present the 'gift' to her, a person passed me.

The cherry blossom scent wavered in the air. Quickly, I stood up and reached out randomly. It was him.

TO put it bluntly, instead of feeling some sort of clothing, I fall flat on the floor.

THAT IS IT! Could someone tell me exactly why I _tripped_?!

"Jeez, Sakura. Still a klutz, aren't you?" SAID THAT VOICE.

I stay silent.

"Sakura? Come on, get up."

I stay quiet.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" I hear some people running towards me," Are you okay?"

"I told you Tomoyo; you shouldn't have tied her feet!" came Meiling's scolding voice.

Ah, so that's how I tripped. I think I'll give her _two_ dictionaries.

* * *

He was my childhood friend. The petals were all from back then. He preserved them and kept it all in a bottle. I have no idea how he kept them all nice and pink. 

Everyone else said I had a polite spirit. I was so kind that he became attracted.

He tried asking me out the day before the storm. I had said yes.

Whoopee.

The day of the storm, I had gone out to pick some daisies. I was struck by lighting when I went underneath a tree because it was raining.

He pushed me there because he thought it was safe. Such is the mind of an innocent little boy.

Ugh…

I completely forgot about him. I have no idea why I still remember Meiling and not him or Eriol. They tried to make me remember.

They said they tried ten times. That's a lot. Only, every single time I saw him, I went to sleep for two months. They made sure I fell asleep during summer vacation, meaning they only tried after school was out.

And I forgot once again.

This was the last time they were going to try. The letter pen pal was a trick, set up by my teacher.

GAH!

He was sour, and hated the fact that I forgot about him. Meiling kept on saying that he didn't want to cooperate with this letter plan thing. Those times that they tried were enough, he had reasoned.

No wonder he didn't want me to write to him at first.

But he was ecstatic when I said I didn't want to give up.

During the times when I stayed at Tomoyo's house, he thought it was fun. Scaring me, I mean. It was like the old times.

I kept falling on top of him back then too.

Oh, this is getting embarrassing…

I ran out of the room.

But then I tripped.

"CAN THE BLINDFOLD BURN FOR TWO SECONDS, PLEASE?!"

* * *

"That was a lot of _crap_ you guys fed me," I spat at Tomoyo when we were both outside after she untied me," What was that all about?!" 

"You wanted the truth…"she trailed off and looked at the ground.

"I wanted a realistic truth!" I shouted at her.

She gaped at me," What kind of other truth is there?! If you want a "realistic" truth, then the whole thing would be different! Do you want us to lie to you?!"

I didn't glance at her, "I just…expected something else…"

Tomoyo crossed her arms against her chest," Like?"

"Like…oh, gosh, this is some stupid soap opera, isn't it?"

"Sakura! If you're not going to take this seriously, go in there and apologize to Syaoran now!"

"Are we just arguing for the sake of it?" I randomly point out, seeing as I have nothing else to say. I don't want to go back in.

"For the sake of _what?!_"

"I don't know!"

Tomoyo seems as if she was about to scream at me, but she suddenly whispers," Sakura, look. Syaoran's in there right now, probably regretting this whole thing."

I scoff, but then an idea sprang up in my head.

"What if I…do this little thing?"

"What thing?"

"A thing…"

"WHAT THING?!"

I smirk," Some stuff."

* * *

It's not supposed to end there, but that's what I have.

FLAME ME! I DON'T CARE! DO IT! I THINK I'M GONNA WALLOW IN SELF PUNISHMENT RIGHT NOW!

still love you people, tho!

xoxoxoxoxo

Choco


End file.
